Vacation Gone Wrong
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Prince of Tennis characters won't show up until later on. This is my first actual crossover and I'm not sure if it's any good. Please tell me what you think about it. WILL ONLY UPDATE IF PEOPLE REVIEW! I have to know if it's good enough to continue.
1. The accident

It was just supposed to be a fun trip for the three student council members. They were just supposed to relax and have fun. It was only supposed to be a break from their high school council jobs. It was supposed to be a lot of things…but nobody could have predicted what happened.

They had gone to an island for the break during school and Nokoru had reserved a place in an underwater dining area. The walls and ceiling were made of a very strong glass so you could see out into the water and all the fish that came by.

They were going to eat there in the middle of their trip; but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to when they first got onto the island…

/

Nokoru smiled and turned to his two companions. Suoh didn't change much from elementary but he was taller, broader, and even further in his ninja training. Akira had let his hair grow out and it was now up in braid that hung down his back. He had also gotten blue highlights for some reason and when he walked in with them; all Suoh and Nokoru could do was stare. When anyone asked him why he grew it out all he answered was, 'I wanted to' with a bright smile. He had also grown taller and was almost as tall as Suoh. They both were taller than Nokoru. Akira's eyes were still full of life and he was energetic but no longer the shy and naïve boy he sued to be. Even if he didn't look it; he was just as dangerous as Suoh. They had learned that lesson a few years ago during a kidnapping that had gone wrong. Let's just say that they found out what happens when their younger friend gets mad.

"Isn't this great?" Nokoru asked. "The ocean looks so nice!" Akira smiled and nodded his agreement. "Let's check into the hotel and then go look around the island." Nokoru said and started heading towards the hotel where they would be staying.

Akira and Suoh followed him. When they checked in, they each got their own rooms and Suoh forced Nokoru to be in the middle room just in case. Nokoru knew better then to argue so he just put his things into his room and then dragged the two down to the beach after they had changed.

Nokoru was in swim trunks, sandals and a tee-shirt. Suoh and Akira were dressed the same. Even if Nokoru couldn't swim that well, he still stayed went in up to his knees and had fun trying to splash his two friends.

For the next few hours, they had fun on the beach and wandered around the island. When it was time for dinner, the three just ate in the small restraint the hotel had attached to it. They turned in early that night.

When they woke up, they had breakfast before they went back outside and to the beach. Nokoru smiled when he got an idea and waited until Suoh was distracted before he filled a bucket full of water and dumped it right onto Suoh's head.

Suoh stood blinking for a moment before he growled out, "Kaichou!" And started chasing the older boy around while Akira just sat and laughed at the scene. When Suoh caught Nokoru, he picked the boy up easily and ignored the shouts of protest as he flung the older boy into the pool.

Nokoru came up and glared at Suoh. "You know I can't swim!" He said.

"That's why I threw you somewhere you could stand." Suoh replied with a smirk.

Nokoru frowned and said, "Akira, throw Suoh into the pool!" There was no reply and they both turned to look for their younger friend. They finally spotted him over by a group of people and talking to them. The group smiled and laughed along with Akira. "Ne, Suoh," Nokoru said, "Do you know them?"

"No." Suoh said. When Akira finally came back, Nokoru asked, "Who were they?"

"I'm not sure." Akira said, "They just got lost and were looking for the hotel."

Nokoru nodded and then asked, "Akira, will you please push Suoh into the pool?"

"Why?" Akira asked.

"He threw me into knowing I can't swim well!" Nokoru said and glared at a smirking Suoh.

"But he didn't throw you in where you couldn't' stand, and you did throw a bucket of water on him earlier." Akira pointed out and Nokoru glared at him as well.

"Who's side are you on?" He demanded.

"This is between you two. I'm not on a side." Akira said wisely and went over to a chair before sitting down and watching the two.

After a while, Suoh and Nokoru came to a truce. "Ne, Akira," Nokoru said with a sly smile, "How come you haven't gotten very wet today?"

"Why do you ask?" Akira asked right back. He already knew what was coming but he didn't want to spoil his friend's fun.

"Well, Suoh and I have both gotten soaked and you're still all dry." Nokoru said innocently.

"Do you want me to get wet?" Akira asked. "It doesn't' matter to me either way; I've just not had a reason to get in the water yet."

"Do you need a reason?" Suoh asked; knowing what Nokoru was planning.

"No, but I'd like to hear one." Akira replied.

"How about you and Suoh have a diving competition?" Nokoru asked.

"Kaichou-"Suoh was cut off by Akira agreeing and he knew he couldn't get out of it. He sighed and also agreed. There were two high dives and Suoh would use the left one while Akira would use the right one. They were trying to see who could make the least splash and also who could impress the most people.

Suoh and Akira took off their sandals and shirts before they each went onto their respective diving boards. Suoh went first and since he didn't really know what he was going to do, he just did multiple flips in a row before he dived and didn't make that big of a splash.

Akira wasn't sure what he would do either but he just decided to copy Suoh only with back flips and a little spin right before he entered the water. His splash was around the same size as Suoh's. Nokoru had a hard time deciding and everyone else had clapped the same amount so in the end; he just declared it a tie.

They all went and ate lunch at a nice little restaurant they had found. After that, they (Suoh and Akira while Nokoru watched and cheered) tried out some of the water sports there. They all relaxed on the beach after an early dinner and watched the sunset before they went to their rooms, showered, and went to sleep.

In the morning, they ate breakfast and planned out what they were going to do that day. "I want to try paragliding!" Nokoru said. He had watched it the day before and thought it sounded like fun.

Suoh smiled and decided to let his charge have some fun and he agreed. Nokoru cheered and right after breakfast, they all went. Nokoru found out that he wasn't that bad at it and they kept doing it until lunch time.

After they ate lunch, they swam and did many other beach activities like beach volleyball. When it was time for dinner, they dressed up nicely for the fancy restaurant but it was more of a casual yet fancy look. Nokoru wore pants and a nice blue shirt that matched his eyes.

Suoh also wore pants but instead of a blue shirt, he wore a white one. His and Nokoru's shirts were both a nice short-sleeved shirt. Akira also wore pants but unlike the other two, he wore a long-sleeved black button up shirt that was a nice material. He had the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows and he left the top few buttons undone so it was more comfortable. Since his hair was long, it took a while to dry after the shower but once it was, he put it up into a braid.

When they got to the restaurant and ordered, Nokoru decided it was time for Akira to answer the question that he always avoided. "Akira, will you please tell us why you grew your hair out and why you got highlights in it?" Nokoru asked, "And please don't say 'I wanted to'."

Suoh also looked at the younger boy and Akira just shrugged saying, "I felt like it." Nokoru and Suoh both fell anime style.

"That's not what I meant!" Nokoru said. "Isn't there some other reason?"

Akira thought about it and finally said, "I thought it would be fun."

"That's it?" Nokoru asked after a moment of silence. "There wasn't some secret reason like getting blue highlight to represent something? You only did it because you thought it would be fun?"

"That's the biggest reason, yes." Akira replied.

"So there is another reason?" Nokoru jumped on the chance to learn more about it.

"Yes." Akira said like it was no big deal.

When he didn't say anything more, Suoh asked, "What was that reason?"

Akira smiled and said, "So when my mother's wanted to pretend I was their daughter I wouldn't have to wear one of those itchy wigs again!" Suoh and Nokoru sweat dropped at the answer.

"…Your mothers…dressed you like a girl?" Nokoru asked slowly, wanted to make sure he heard right.

"More than once." Akira replied offhandedly. He didn't seem bothered by the fact at all. "They keep a big scrapbook just for those pictures and tell people they have a daughter who's never home but comes to visit a few times. That or they trick people by telling them they have a daughter instead of a son."

"…Why?" Nokoru asked.

Akira shrugged and said, "They got bored one day." Suoh and Nokoru fell anime style again.

"I'm starting to wonder how you turned out so well when your mothers have many…unique ideas." Nokoru said, "Many that involve you." Akira didn't seem to take any offence and just shrugged. They kept talking about random things until their food arrived.

"It's very good." Akira complemented.

"It is," Nokoru agreed, "But still not as good as yours."

Akira sighed and shook his head saying, "That's not fair to people if you keep comparing my cooking to theirs."

"He's right you know." Suoh said.

"I know, I know." Nokoru said. "It really is good though." The other two nodded their agreement. One lady suddenly screamed and everyone looked at her. She was pointing out the window and what everyone saw, made them scream as well or panic and start to run.

Outside and getting closer, it looked like a big piece of a boat that had been broken off or to others; like part of a crane that was used to lift things for construction work. Everyone crammed into the elevator and once it was at its limit, the doors shut and everyone went up. All the others ran to the stairs.

They were all almost up and only twenty people or so were left including Suoh, Nokoru and Akira when the thing hit and the glass cracked before little streams of water started coming in. After a few moments, the glass started breaking until water was gushing through and soaking everyone who was left.

As soon as the water filled the restaurant, the glass gave out and the whole top of it broke off. Everyone was holding their breath and swimming upwards; trying to get to the surface. Suoh and Akira each grabbed one of Nokoru's arms and pulled him up with them.

Once they got up, they found that rescue boats had come and were slowly helping people to get into them. Once they were all on the boat, one woman started sobbing and she cried out, "My husband is still down there!"

Suoh was trying to make Nokoru cough up all the water he had swallowed and knew at once when he looked at Akira that the younger boy was planning on going down to look. Suoh paused and held out a small throwing knife. Akira looked at him and he said, "Be careful."

Akira took it with a smile and dived off the end of the boat; ignoring the rescuers yelling at him to stop. Akira swam down and back into the restaurant through the giant hole in the roof. He looked around but the man was easy to spot as he was struggling with his foot caught under the big machine thing.

Akira swam over and saw that he was almost out of breath. He held the throwing knife in his mouth, wrapped his arms' around the man, braced his feet and pulled. When the man was almost free, he went down and grabbed the man's foot before pulling it out.

He pushed the man upwards and started to follow but found he wasn't going anywhere because once he had pulled the man's foot free, the thing had rolled over and was now on top of more than half his legs.

Akira struggled and thought, _'I'm almost out of air.'_ It was a scary thought but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to get his legs free. He had dropped the throwing knife on accident but hardly noticed. He pulled and his legs slid a bit out but he froze when he saw a small cloud of red rising. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to find the cut and stop the bleeding.


	2. What?

Akira struggled and thought, _'I'm almost out of air.'_ It was a scary thought but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to get his legs free. He had dropped the throwing knife on accident but hardly noticed. He pulled and his legs slid a bit out but he froze when he saw a small cloud of red rising. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to find the cut and stop the bleeding.

/Meanwhile/

The man had come up and gasped a big breath of air and started coughing up water. The rescuers pulled him up and his wife hugged him and kissed him while crying. Nokoru had coughed up all the water and was sitting by Suoh. Both of them were watching the water for signs of their friend.

Everyone got silent when Nokoru asked the man, "What happened to Akira?"

"I don't know." The man said, "I couldn't see anything. I thought he was right behind me."

A few moments passed in silence before one little girl pointed and said, "Look!" They all looked in hopes of the young teen but many screamed when instead, they saw the fins of sharks heading their way.

Nokoru and Suoh looked at each other worriedly as they saw the sharks go down instead of circling the boat. "He must be bleeding." One of the rescuers said. "Normally they leave this place alone."

"No," Nokoru whispered, "No, please no." Suoh put an arm around Nokoru in an attempt to calm the older teen down.

/Back down in the restaurant/

Akira tried to struggle out from under the big heavy machine again and harder. He felt something scrape his leg again and reached under only to pull out the throwing knife Suoh had given him. It must have gotten caught between the machine and the ground.

He risked a glance up and almost let out the little air he had when he saw two very big sharks swimming his way. Akira's legs were now only caught halfway between his knees and his feet. He kept trying and pushed them out a little further when the fist shark got close and opened its mouth to show him rows of very sharp teeth.

The edges of Akira's vision started to go black but he forced himself to stay conscious as the shark came closer and closer. He used what little strength he had left to give one last big push and was surprised when his legs came free and the machine landed on top of the first shark; crushing it.

He was about to pass out from lack of air when he turned and saw the second shark had just passed him by. He slowly and painfully raised the small throwing knife and mentally thanked Suoh for letting him use it and plunged it up through the shark's head as it came at him with its mouth open.

He didn't even notice the large scrape on his arm from the sharks teeth as he let the blackness take over.

/Up above/

They all waited for about a minute more just to see if by some miracle, Akira would come up before the sharks got to him. Tears started flowing down Nokoru's cheeks and a few down Suoh's and even a few others when they saw a big cloud of red surface.

One of the rescuers put a hand on each Suoh's and Nokoru's shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sorry." Nokoru clutched onto Suoh and started sobbing. Everyone bowed their heads in sadness; even though they hadn't known the boy, they knew he was brave for risking his life for another's.

"Mommy," A little girl (the same one who pointed out the sharks) said and tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Not now sweetie." Her mother said without looking up.

"But mommy, look!" The little girl protested, "The big shark is dead!" Once she said that; everyone quickly looked up and saw that the body of the shark was indeed rising and was dead. There was a small object glinting from its head. Suoh smiled and laughed a little bit to himself when he realized that it was his throwing knife he had let Akira use.

"Then does that mean…" Nokoru trailed off and searched the water with his eyes; trying to locate their friend. Everyone else also looked but sadly, nobody saw any sign of him. After about ten minutes, the rescuers started the boats and everyone headed back to the island in silence.

When they got back to the shore, they saw that everyone who had escaped before it broke was gathered around something and there was an ambulance from the small hospital waiting a little further away.

One of the rescuers pulled a bystander away and asked, "What's happening here?"

"Some kid just washed up on the shore but he's not breathing so they're taking him to the hospital." The guy explained. Nokoru and Suoh looked at each other before they started pushing their way through the crowd.

They ignored the people protesting and when they got to the front, they found some paramedics gently but quickly putting a soaked and bleeding Akira onto a stretcher and also placing a breathing mask over his face to try and get him to start breathing again.

Suoh and Nokoru were allowed in the back of the ambulance as long as they didn't get in the way of the paramedics who were trying to get their friend's heart beating again through electric shocks. Even though it pained them to watch, they made themselves and they knew that they would never forget the sight they were watching right then or the feeling when they thought that he was dead…twice.

When they got to the hospital, Suoh and Nokoru had to wait while they doctors tried to get all the water out of Akira's lungs and get him breathing properly again. During the wait, Suoh and Nokoru were both quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

After what felt like years but was really only around an hour or two, a doctor came out and asked, "Ijyuin Akira?" Suoh and Nokoru both stood up and went forward. The doctor looked at them and asked, "Are you his family?"

"We're his friends. His family is not here." Nokoru explained. "Please, just tell us how he is."

The doctor looked at his pleading expression and nodded with a sigh. "Very well," He said, "We managed to get the water out of his lungs and anywhere else it might have caused damage and we finally got his heart to start up again but we did lose his for a few minutes both on the beach and as we were trying to get the water out. We're not sure how this will affect him and his mind. He is very weak and we have him on life support and the only external injuries he has is the long scrape down his right arm which will leave a scar and we're guessing is from a shark. Also, both his legs were seemingly crushed by something very big."

"Is he…" Nokoru started.

"We're not sure if he will survive the night but we're going to do everything we can to make sure he will." The doctor told them. "For his legs; they will heal but it will take him many months or maybe even a year to walk properly again. Also, it will take about four months until his legs heal enough for him to start; maybe longer."

The doctor still looked uneasy and Suoh asked, "What is it?"

"Well…" The doctor began, "There is a chance that he…that he may never be able to walk again also. We're not sure which will happen yet because there is a fifty percent chance for either." There was silence as the two just stared at the doctor in disbelief. They really didn't want to believe that this was really happening.

"Can we…go see him now?" Nokoru asked; still shocked over the information. The doctor nodded and told them which room he was in. Both of them went in and saw their friend on the bed, his face pale white and almost matching the sheets. He had a bandage wound around one arm and more; they supposed, around his legs. There was an IV in one arm and a breathing mask secured over his face to force him to breathe. They listened to the slow beating of their friend's heart and sat with him; content to wait out the night and pray that he survived it.

Nokoru put his head on the bed and cried while Suoh just rubbed circled on his back absently as he stared at Akira; still not wanting to believe the sight before him. Eventually, Nokoru fell asleep and Suoh covered him with an extra blanket before he sat back down.

Hours passed but Suoh didn't notice as he was lost in his own thoughts. When it was just about an hour or two before dawn, Suoh bowed his head and thought, _'Please, don't take him away from us. Let him walk again. Please; is this how you treat someone who risked his life to save another's? You take away their ability to move about freely? Please, just let him come back to us.'_

Suoh jerked a bit when he felt someone's hand covering his own and he looked down only to see that it was Akira's even though said boy was still unconscious. Suoh let a tear roll down his cheek and a smile to grace his face as he took hold of the hand and softly ran his thumb along the back of Akira; taking this as a sign that Akira would come back.

When dawn came, Nokoru woke up to a doctor coming in so he could check on Akira. When he was done, he smiled at Suoh and Nokoru and said, "It looks like your friend is going to stay with us. It may be a few days or weeks before he wakes up though."

Nokoru smiled and Suoh let a little smile show at that. _'Thank you'_ Suoh thought as he looked at the sunrise and then back at Akira. _'Thank you for not taking him from us.'_


	3. Meet the PoT cast

It was just supposed to be a fun trip for the three student council members. They were just supposed to relax and have fun. It was only supposed to be a break from their high school council jobs. It was supposed to be a lot of things…but nobody could have predicted what happened.

They had gone to an island for the break during school and Nokoru had reserved a place in an underwater dining area. The walls and ceiling were made of a very strong glass so you could see out into the water and all the fish that came by.

They were going to eat there in the middle of their trip; but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to when they first got onto the island…

Nokoru smiled and turned to his two companions. Suoh didn't change much from elementary but he was taller, broader, and even further in his ninja training. Akira had let his hair grow out and it was now up in braid that hung down his back. He had also gotten blue highlights for some reason and when he walked in with them; all Suoh and Nokoru could do was stare. When anyone asked him why he grew it out all he answered was, 'I wanted to' with a bright smile. He had also grown taller and was almost as tall as Suoh. They both were taller than Nokoru. Akira's eyes were still full of life and he was energetic but no longer the shy and naïve boy he sued to be. Even if he didn't look it; he was just as dangerous as Suoh. They had learned that lesson a few years ago during a kidnapping that had gone wrong. Let's just say that they found out what happens when their younger friend gets mad.

"Isn't this great?" Nokoru asked. "The ocean looks so nice!" Akira smiled and nodded his agreement. "Let's check into the hotel and then go look around the island." Nokoru said and started heading towards the hotel where they would be staying.

Akira and Suoh followed him. When they checked in, they each got their own rooms and Suoh forced Nokoru to be in the middle room just in case. Nokoru knew better then to argue so he just put his things into his room and then dragged the two down to the beach after they had changed.

Nokoru was in swim trunks, sandals and a tee-shirt. Suoh and Akira were dressed the same. Even if Nokoru couldn't swim that well, he still stayed went in up to his knees and had fun trying to splash his two friends.

For the next few hours, they had fun on the beach and wandered around the island. When it was time for dinner, the three just ate in the small restraint the hotel had attached to it. They turned in early that night.

When they woke up, they had breakfast before they went back outside and to the beach. Nokoru smiled when he got an idea and waited until Suoh was distracted before he filled a bucket full of water and dumped it right onto Suoh's head.

Suoh stood blinking for a moment before he growled out, "Kaichou!" And started chasing the older boy around while Akira just sat and laughed at the scene. When Suoh caught Nokoru, he picked the boy up easily and ignored the shouts of protest as he flung the older boy into the pool.

Nokoru came up and glared at Suoh. "You know I can't swim!" He said.

"That's why I threw you somewhere you could stand." Suoh replied with a smirk.

Nokoru frowned and said, "Akira, throw Suoh into the pool!" There was no reply and they both turned to look for their younger friend. They finally spotted him over by a group of people and talking to them. The group smiled and laughed along with Akira. "Ne, Suoh," Nokoru said, "Do you know them?"

"No." Suoh said. When Akira finally came back, Nokoru asked, "Who were they?"

"I'm not sure." Akira said, "They just got lost and were looking for the hotel."

Nokoru nodded and then asked, "Akira, will you please push Suoh into the pool?"

"Why?" Akira asked.

"He threw me into knowing I can't swim well!" Nokoru said and glared at a smirking Suoh.

"But he didn't throw you in where you couldn't' stand, and you did throw a bucket of water on him earlier." Akira pointed out and Nokoru glared at him as well.

"Who's side are you on?" He demanded.

"This is between you two. I'm not on a side." Akira said wisely and went over to a chair before sitting down and watching the two.

After a while, Suoh and Nokoru came to a truce. "Ne, Akira," Nokoru said with a sly smile, "How come you haven't gotten very wet today?"

"Why do you ask?" Akira asked right back. He already knew what was coming but he didn't want to spoil his friend's fun.

"Well, Suoh and I have both gotten soaked and you're still all dry." Nokoru said innocently.

"Do you want me to get wet?" Akira asked. "It doesn't' matter to me either way; I've just not had a reason to get in the water yet."

"Do you need a reason?" Suoh asked; knowing what Nokoru was planning.

"No, but I'd like to hear one." Akira replied.

"How about you and Suoh have a diving competition?" Nokoru asked.

"Kaichou-"Suoh was cut off by Akira agreeing and he knew he couldn't get out of it. He sighed and also agreed. There were two high dives and Suoh would use the left one while Akira would use the right one. They were trying to see who could make the least splash and also who could impress the most people.

Suoh and Akira took off their sandals and shirts before they each went onto their respective diving boards. Suoh went first and since he didn't really know what he was going to do, he just did multiple flips in a row before he dived and didn't make that big of a splash.

Akira wasn't sure what he would do either but he just decided to copy Suoh only with back flips and a little spin right before he entered the water. His splash was around the same size as Suoh's. Nokoru had a hard time deciding and everyone else had clapped the same amount so in the end; he just declared it a tie.

They all went and ate lunch at a nice little restaurant they had found. After that, they (Suoh and Akira while Nokoru watched and cheered) tried out some of the water sports there. They all relaxed on the beach after an early dinner and watched the sunset before they went to their rooms, showered, and went to sleep.

In the morning, they ate breakfast and planned out what they were going to do that day. "I want to try paragliding!" Nokoru said. He had watched it the day before and thought it sounded like fun.

Suoh smiled and decided to let his charge have some fun and he agreed. Nokoru cheered and right after breakfast, they all went. Nokoru found out that he wasn't that bad at it and they kept doing it until lunch time.

After they ate lunch, they swam and did many other beach activities like beach volleyball. When it was time for dinner, they dressed up nicely for the fancy restaurant but it was more of a casual yet fancy look. Nokoru wore pants and a nice blue shirt that matched his eyes.

Suoh also wore pants but instead of a blue shirt, he wore a white one. His and Nokoru's shirts were both a nice short-sleeved shirt. Akira also wore pants but unlike the other two, he wore a long-sleeved black button up shirt that was a nice material. He had the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows and he left the top few buttons undone so it was more comfortable. Since his hair was long, it took a while to dry after the shower but once it was, he put it up into a braid.

When they got to the restaurant and ordered, Nokoru decided it was time for Akira to answer the question that he always avoided. "Akira, will you please tell us why you grew your hair out and why you got highlights in it?" Nokoru asked, "And please don't say 'I wanted to'."

Suoh also looked at the younger boy and Akira just shrugged saying, "I felt like it." Nokoru and Suoh both fell anime style.

"That's not what I meant!" Nokoru said. "Isn't there some other reason?"

Akira thought about it and finally said, "I thought it would be fun."

"That's it?" Nokoru asked after a moment of silence. "There wasn't' some secret reason like getting blue highlight to represent something? You only did it because you thought it would be fun?"

"That's the biggest reason, yes." Akira replied.

"So there is another reason?" Nokoru jumped on the chance to learn more about it.

"Yes." Akira said like it was no big deal.

When he didn't say anything more, Suoh asked, "What was that reason?"

Akira smiled and said, "So when my mother's wanted to pretend I was their daughter I wouldn't have to wear one of those itchy wigs again!" Suoh and Nokoru sweat dropped at the answer.

"…Your mothers…dressed you like a girl?" Nokoru asked slowly, wanted to make sure he heard right.

"More than once." Akira replied offhandedly. He didn't seem bothered by the fact at all. "They keep a big scrapbook just for those pictures and tell people they have a daughter who's never home but comes to visit a few times. That or they trick people by telling them they have a daughter instead of a son."

"…Why?" Nokoru asked.

Akira shrugged and said, "They got bored one day." Suoh and Nokoru fell anime style again.

"I'm starting to wonder how you turned out so well when your mothers have many…unique ideas." Nokoru said, "Many that involve you." Akira didn't seem to take any offence and just shrugged. They kept talking about random things until their food arrived.

"It's very good." Akira complemented.

"It is," Nokoru agreed, "But still not as good as yours."

Akira sighed and shook his head saying, "That's not fair to people if you keep comparing my cooking to theirs."

"He's right you know." Suoh said.

"I know, I know." Nokoru said. "It really is good though." The other two nodded their agreement. One lady suddenly screamed and everyone looked at her. She was pointing out the window and what everyone saw, made them scream as well or panic and start to run.

Outside and getting closer, it looked like a big piece of a boat that had been broken off or to others; like part of a crane that was used to lift things for construction work. Everyone crammed into the elevator and once it was at its limit, the doors shut and everyone went up. All the others ran to the stairs.

They were all almost up and only twenty people or so were left including Suoh, Nokoru and Akira when the thing hit and the glass cracked before little streams of water started coming in. After a few moments, the glass started breaking until water was gushing through and soaking everyone who was left.

As soon as the water filled the restaurant, the glass gave out and the whole top of it broke off. Everyone was holding their breath and swimming upwards; trying to get to the surface. Suoh and Akira each grabbed one of Nokoru's arms and pulled him up with them.

Once they got up, they found that rescue boats had come and were slowly helping people to get into them. Once they were all on the boat, one woman started sobbing and she cried out, "My husband is still down there!"

Suoh was trying to make Nokoru cough up all the water he had swallowed and knew at once when he looked at Akira that the younger boy was planning on going down to look. Suoh paused and held out a small throwing knife. Akira looked at him and he said, "Be careful."

Akira took it with a smile and dived off the end of the boat; ignoring the rescuers yelling at him to stop. Akira swam down and back into the restaurant through the giant hole in the roof. He looked around but the man was easy to spot as he was struggling with his foot caught under the big machine thing.

Akira swam over and saw that he was almost out of breath. He held the throwing knife in his mouth, wrapped his arms' around the man, braced his feet and pulled. When the man was almost free, he went down and grabbed the man's foot before pulling it out.

He pushed the man upwards and started to follow but found he wasn't going anywhere because once he had pulled the man's foot free, the thing had rolled over and was now on top of more than half his legs.

Akira struggled and thought, _'I'm almost out of air.'_ It was a scary thought but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to get his legs free. He had dropped the throwing knife on accident but hardly noticed. He pulled and his legs slid a bit out but he froze when he saw a small cloud of red rising. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to find the cut and stop the bleeding.

/Meanwhile/

The man had come up and gasped a big breath of air and started coughing up water. The rescuers pulled him up and his wife hugged him and kissed him while crying. Nokoru had coughed up all the water and was sitting by Suoh. Both of them were watching the water for signs of their friend.

Everyone got silent when Nokoru asked the man, "What happened to Akira?"

"I don't know." The man said, "I couldn't see anything. I thought he was right behind me."

A few moments passed in silence before one little girl pointed and said, "Look!" They all looked in hopes of the young teen but many screamed when instead, they saw the fins of sharks heading their way.

Nokoru and Suoh looked at each other worriedly as they saw the sharks go down instead of circling the boat. "He must be bleeding." One of the rescuers said. "Normally they leave this place alone."

"No," Nokoru whispered, "No, please no." Suoh put an arm around Nokoru in an attempt to calm the older teen down.

/Back down in the restaurant/

Akira tried to struggle out from under the big heavy machine again and harder. He felt something scrape his leg again and reached under only to pull out the throwing knife Suoh had given him. It must have gotten caught between the machine and the ground.

He risked a glance up and almost let out the little air he had when he saw two very big sharks swimming his way. Akira's legs were now only caught halfway between his knees and his feet. He kept trying and pushed them out a little further when the fist shark got close and opened its mouth to show him rows of very sharp teeth.

The edges of Akira's vision started to go black but he forced himself to stay conscious as the shark came closer and closer. He used what little strength he had left to give one last big push and was surprised when his legs came free and the machine landed on top of the first shark; crushing it.

He was about to pass out from lack of air when he turned and saw the second shark had just passed him by. He slowly and painfully raised the small throwing knife and mentally thanked Suoh for letting him use it and plunged it up through the shark's head as it came at him with its mouth open.

He didn't even notice the large scrape on his arm from the sharks teeth as he let the blackness take over.

/Up above/

They all waited for about a minute more just to see if by some miracle, Akira would come up before the sharks got to him. Tears started flowing down Nokoru's cheeks and a few down Suoh's and even a few others when they saw a big cloud of red surface.

One of the rescuers put a hand on each Suoh's and Nokoru's shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sorry." Nokoru clutched onto Suoh and started sobbing. Everyone bowed their heads in sadness; even though they hadn't known the boy, they knew he was brave for risking his life for another's.

"Mommy," A little girl (the same one who pointed out the sharks) said and tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Not now sweetie." Her mother said without looking up.

"But mommy, look!" The little girl protested, "The big shark is dead!" Once she said that; everyone quickly looked up and saw that the body of the shark was indeed rising and was dead. There was a small object glinting from its head. Suoh smiled and laughed a little bit to himself when he realized that it was his throwing knife he had let Akira use.

"Then does that mean…" Nokoru trailed off and searched the water with his eyes; trying to locate their friend. Everyone else also looked but sadly, nobody saw any sign of him. After about ten minutes, the rescuers started the boats and everyone headed back to the island in silence.

When they got back to the shore, they saw that everyone who had escaped before it broke was gathered around something and there was an ambulance from the small hospital waiting a little further away.

One of the rescuers pulled a bystander away and asked, "What's happening here?"

"Some kid just washed up on the shore but he's not breathing so they're taking him to the hospital." The guy explained. Nokoru and Suoh looked at each other before they started pushing their way through the crowd.

They ignored the people protesting and when they got to the front, they found some paramedics gently but quickly putting a soaked and bleeding Akira onto a stretcher and also placing a breathing mask over his face to try and get him to start breathing again.

Suoh and Nokoru were allowed in the back of the ambulance as long as they didn't get in the way of the paramedics who were trying to get their friend's heart beating again through electric shocks. Even though it pained them to watch, they made themselves and they knew that they would never forget the sight they were watching right then or the feeling when they thought that he was dead…twice.

When they got to the hospital, Suoh and Nokoru had to wait while they doctors tried to get all the water out of Akira's lungs and get him breathing properly again. During the wait, Suoh and Nokoru were both quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

After what felt like years but was really only around an hour or two, a doctor came out and asked, "Ijyuin Akira?" Suoh and Nokoru both stood up and went forward. The doctor looked at them and asked, "Are you his family?"

"We're his friends. His family is not here." Nokoru explained. "Please, just tell us how he is."

The doctor looked at his pleading expression and nodded with a sigh. "Very well," He said, "We managed to get the water out of his lungs and anywhere else it might have caused damage and we finally got his heart to start up again but we did lose his for a few minutes both on the beach and as we were trying to get the water out. We're not sure how this will affect him and his mind. He is very weak and we have him on life support and the only external injuries he has is the long scrape down his right arm which will leave a scar and we're guessing is from a shark. Also, both his legs were seemingly crushed by something very big."

"Is he…" Nokoru started.

"We're not sure if he will survive the night but we're going to do everything we can to make sure he will." The doctor told them. "For his legs; they will heal but it will take him many months or maybe even a year to walk properly again. Also, it will take about four months until his legs heal enough for him to start; maybe longer."

The doctor still looked uneasy and Suoh asked, "What is it?"

"Well…" The doctor began, "There is a chance that he…that he may never be able to walk again also. We're not sure which will happen yet because there is a fifty percent chance for either." There was silence as the two just stared at the doctor in disbelief. They really didn't want to believe that this was really happening.

"Can we…go see him now?" Nokoru asked; still shocked over the information. The doctor nodded and told them which room he was in. Both of them went in and saw their friend on the bed, his face pale white and almost matching the sheets. He had a bandage wound around one arm and more; they supposed, around his legs. There was an IV in one arm and a breathing mask secured over his face to force him to breathe. They listened to the slow beating of their friend's heart and sat with him; content to wait out the night and pray that he survived it.

Nokoru put his head on the bed and cried while Suoh just rubbed circled on his back absently as he stared at Akira; still not wanting to believe the sight before him. Eventually, Nokoru fell asleep and Suoh covered him with an extra blanket before he sat back down.

Hours passed but Suoh didn't notice as he was lost in his own thoughts. When it was just about an hour or two before dawn, Suoh bowed his head and thought, _'Please, don't take him away from us. Let him walk again. Please; is this how you treat someone who risked his life to save another's? You take away their ability to move about freely? Please, just let him come back to us.'_

Suoh jerked a bit when he felt someone's hand covering his own and he looked down only to see that it was Akira's even though said boy was still unconscious. Suoh let a tear roll down his cheek and a smile to grace his face as he took hold of the hand and softly ran his thumb along the back of Akira; taking this as a sign that Akira would come back.

When dawn came, Nokoru woke up to a doctor coming in so he could check on Akira. When he was done, he smiled at Suoh and Nokoru and said, "It looks like your friend is going to stay with us. It may be a few days or weeks before he wakes up though."

Nokoru smiled and Suoh let a little smile show at that. _'Thank you'_ Suoh thought as he looked at the sunrise and then back at Akira. _'Thank you for not taking him from us.'_

For the remainder of the day, Suoh and Nokoru stayed by Akira's side and Nokoru told the unconscious boy many random things even though he knew the younger boy couldn't hear him. They got a few visits from some people who were on the rescue boats at the time and also by the man who Akira saves, his wife and their two little twins; one boy and one girl who were both still little babies.

Suoh and Nokoru each held one and they told them that they were naming their little boy after Akira in hopes that he grew up like him and also in thanks for saving the man. They were grateful and they had brought in a vase full of beautiful flowers that were supposed to help one get better faster.

Before they left, Nokoru asked, "What are you naming the little girl?"

The woman smiled and said, "We were thinking about Aimi."

"That's a beautiful name." Nokoru said. "I'm sure they'll turn out wonderful and beautiful."

"Thank you very much." She said and they bowed to the two. They stood up and went to the door but just before they left, the woman turned back and asked, "Would it be alright for us to name you three their godparents? You're all so sweet and kind and it will be thanks again. It will also help me knowing that if anything happens to us, they'll have some wonderful people to take care of them."

"We'd be honored." Nokoru said. "I'm sure Akira will also be happy to accept." The couple smiled and bowed to them again before they left. After a few moments, Nokoru suddenly started laughing a bit.

"What?" Suoh asked.

"Well," Nokoru said, "I was just picturing Akira's face when we tell him that he had a child named after him and also became a godfather while he was unconscious." Suoh thought about it and chuckled a bit as well.

He absentmindedly reached a hand up and brushed a few stray hairs out of Akira's face and let his hand travel down the younger's cheek and linger for a second longer than necessary before drawing away. Nokoru saw this and smiled softly.

"Ne, Suoh." Nokoru said softly. Suoh turned to the blonde and Nokoru asked, "Do you like Akira? I mean more than just as friends?"

Suoh turned red as a tomato and looked down before asking, "W-What makes you say that?"

Nokoru smirked and said, "Come on Suoh. It's obvious. Besides, I'm happy for you and I think Akira might feel the same way."

"What about Utako?" Suoh asked quietly.

"She told me before we left that she only thinks of him as an older brother and he told her that he feels like she's just his younger sister. That's all that's between them. Besides, she told me that she will be happy once he admits he likes you. She's seen it for a long time and wanted him to tell you but apparently he just refused saying that he didn't want the chance of you saying no and having things turn awkward between you two." Nokoru explained.

Suoh looked at Nokoru for a while before he looked back down at Akira who was steadily having the air go in and out and Suoh listened to the steady beep that told everyone he was still alive. He unconsciously smiled at the younger boy as he took one of Akira's hands and again, started gently stroking it with his thumb.

Nokoru smiled at this and left the room both to give the two some privacy (more like Suoh) and also to get them something to eat.

Suoh noticed Nokoru leave but didn't really think about it as he moved over to where Nokoru was sitting so he was further up by the younger teen's head. He hesitated for only a fraction of a second before he reached up and gently stoked Akira's hair. The doctors had taken it down and it now laid down free from any binds and was so long that it went down somewhere in the sheets.

Suoh was surprised how soft it was and found himself stroking it almost like one would a cat. When Nokoru came back, the two ate in silence for a while before Nokoru asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

"What?" Suoh asked and looked up at the older teen.

"Akira. Are you going to tell him when he wakes up?" Nokoru elaborated.

"I'm not sure." Suoh said truthfully.

"You should. You'd be surprised what might happen." Suoh looked down as Akira and stayed silent. Nokoru didn't push the matter any further. That was how it was for the next few days. On the fourth day, the doctors thought Akira was strong enough to breathe on his own and they removed the breathing mash. Everyone was glad to see that it was true and Akira was able to breathe on his own.

After a week had gone by, things changed. Nokoru had gone to the bathroom and left Suoh alone with Akira. Suoh ran a gentle hand down Akira's cheek and then started softly stroking Akira's hair. His eyes widened when he saw Akira's hand twitch. It was the first sign of movement they had seen all week.

After a few moments, Suoh watched as Akira's eyes slowly blinked open for the first time in a week. When they were open, they focused on Suoh and Akira's voice cracked when he asked weakly, "Taka…mura…Sen…pai?"

Suoh smiled and gently but swiftly got Akira into a sitting position and hugged him whispering, "Thank you. Please, don't ever scare me like that again." Suoh pulled back and let a tear of joy flow down as he looked at Suoh, confused. He was about to say something when Suoh silenced him with a gentle kiss before he hugged Akira again and whispered, "I don't' know what I would have done if you were gone."

After a few moments, Suoh let go and helped prop Akira up so he was sitting up in bed and he smiled at the younger teen. Akira saw the genuine happiness in Suoh's smile and he smiled back. In the next second, Akira was hugged very hard by a certain blonde boy who was nearly shouting, "You're awake! I missed you so much!" Nokoru pulled back and said with a serious expression even though tears were still falling, "Never so that again!" He hugged Akira again and said, "I was so worried. We thought you were dead."

Akira slowly reached up and gave Nokoru a one-handed hug. After a while, the doctor came in and Nokoru was forced to let go even though they could all tell he wasn't happy about it. Once the doctor had finished checking Akira over, he said, "You're lucky that nothing happened to your brain and the only damage now is your legs and that cut on your arm which will scar by the way."

Akira nodded. He had been given a glass of water before the doctor started his check up so his throat wouldn't be so dry. "So when can he leave?" Nokoru asked the doctor.

"In a few days." The doctor said. We want to make sure everything really is alright before we let him leave." The three teens nodded and the doctor left.

For a little while, they were quiet until Akira finally asked, "Did anything happen while I was in here?"

Nokoru smiled and said, "Well, you had a little boy named after you and you became a godfather to a pair of twins; one boy and one girl." Akira just stared at him and Nokoru laughed before he explained how the couple was so happy and thankful that he had saved the man and they named their boy after him and also made him and the other two godparents. "Isn't it great?" Nokoru asked when he was done.

"…Yeah." Akira said after a little while. Nokoru was about to say something else when three different rumblings could be heard. They all looked at each other and smiled before Nokoru and Akira started laughing and Suoh chuckled.

"I'll go see if a nurse will bring us something to eat." Nokoru said and before they could protest, he was out the door. Suoh and Akira looked at each other.

"I never got to say thank you." Akira said suddenly. When he saw Suoh's confused look he said, "For letting me borrow your throwing knife. It saved my life with the shark." He shuddered at the memory.

Suoh smiled softly and nodded in response. His gaze went down to the younger boys legs and he turned sad. He put a hand over them and looked up when Akira put his onto Suoh's hand. "I should have gone down and helped you." Suoh said quietly.

"You were making sure Kaichou was alright." Akira said. "That was your job and what mattered at the moment. If you're blaming yourself; don't. It's not your fault." Suoh looked away but Akira made him face him (Akira) again. "It's not your fault." He repeated. "It'll be fine. Even if I can't use them anymore, it'll be alright."

"How?" Suoh asked quietly.

Akira smiled softly and said, "Because I have amazing friends around to help me." Suoh smiled back and moved his hand so it was holding Akira's instead of over his legs. Akira smiled a bit more and squeezed Suoh's hand a little to tell him it was alright.

When Nokoru walked back in a few minutes later, he stood in the doorway and smiled a bit. Akira had convinced Suoh to get on the bed and now, Suoh was sitting next to Akira while the younger teen was lying against him and had his head on Suoh's shoulder as they talked. Suoh also had an arm around Akira and was softly stroking the younger teen's hair. Nokoru smiled even more when he saw Suoh lean down and give Akira a light kiss which Akira returned and then smiled up at Suoh.

Nokoru chuckled a little and snapped a picture where the two were smiling. Suoh turned around quickly and turned very red when he saw Nokoru standing there with a camera and a smirk on his face. "Having fun?" Nokoru asked.

Akira smiled at Nokoru and said, "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Nokoru asked as he sat down. He inwardly smiled when he saw that Suoh hadn't moved. "What about me?"

"Well, we were just saying how nice it would be if you did all the paperwork on time so we wouldn't always have to have big piles of it everywhere." Akira said it all with a big smile on.

Nokoru sweat dropped and asked, "How ever did you get talking about paperwork?"

"I started by asking how much we would have since we're missing about a week of school." Akira said. As they talked, a nurse brought in food and Nokoru thanked her before the three of them started to eat as they talked.

They talked for a while after that as well. When visiting hours were almost over, Suoh and Nokoru were talking quietly so they didn't wake up Akira who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. "He can't stay at his house all alone." Nokoru said quietly as he looked at the sleeping teen.

"I agree but where will he stay?" Suoh asked, just as quiet. "You know it can't be my house."

Nokoru nodded and said, "It could be mine because we have many people on staff that would be able to help but I think it might be too big."

"So what are we going to do?" Suoh asked as he looked down at Akira. The younger teen had fallen asleep while leaning against Suoh and Suoh hadn't moved so he didn't wake him. He gently brushed a few hairs out of Akira's face.

Nokoru thought about it and finally said, "Maybe he doesn't have to leave his house." Suoh looked at him and Nokoru said, "Well, he could stay at his house and we could stay with him. What do you think?"

Suoh thought about it and eventually nodded. They started talking about other things before Nokoru started making arrangements with both the doctors here and some good ones in Japan. When he got back, everything was ready but there was a slight change.

"What?" Suoh asked. They were both outside the hospital now and talking about it.

"Well, the best doctor is in Tokyo and he won't come all the way just for one patient when he has many others and I agree because it wouldn't be fair to the others." Nokoru explained. "So I thought it would be easier just for us to stay in Tokyo until we find out what's going to happen. If he can get better then we'll stay longer but if not, we'll go back to Clamp. Our parents are fine with it on one condition."

"Which is?" Suoh asked.

"We go to a school there. All three of us. They already picked out a private school that they think will be good." Nokoru said.

"Which school?"

"I think it was called Seigaku or something. They have paid for an apartment for us also and sent our things there so all we have to do is go. They said that the manager will give us the key when we get there. It's on the ground floor so it will be easy to get to also and it's a nice place with a small kitchen, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms and there will be people to help us who work there if we need it."

"Why do I feel like you already had all this planned out?" Suoh asked.

"I have no idea what you mean." Nokoru said innocently and Suoh just sighed. The next day, they told Akira about it and Nokoru made sure that every doubt or anything he had was gone.

When the doctors released Akira, the three went to a private jet that Nokoru had called and soon, they were on their way to Tokyo. When they landed, Nokoru led Suoh and Akira to their new home for the next year or so. Suoh took the room closest to the door, Nokoru got the middle room and Akira got the one at the end of the hall.

All their clothes were in bags in their rooms and they spent that time unpacking and getting situated. When they were done, they decided to explore the neighborhood a bit and make sure they wouldn't get lost.

"Let's go to the park!" Nokoru said and led the way to the park without waiting for their input. Suoh sighed and started pushing Akira in the direction of the park. Even though Akira had told them he could move about just fine in the wheelchair on his own they ignored him and just pushed him places unless they were in the apartment which they allowed him to move freely.

Akira pouted about it but didn't' try and argue back because he knew it would be useless. When they got to the park, Nokoru sat on a bench and said, "This is nice. Not too crowded, peaceful, and lots of trees and plants around."

"It also helps that the weather is nice." Akira said with a smile. "I bet it's really pretty here in the winter when it snows."

"It probably is." Nokoru agreed. "Cold, but pretty."

"Do you not like the cold Kaichou?" Akira asked and looked at Nokoru.

Nokoru sighed and said, "I told you both, I'm not the president of the student council right now so you can call me Nokoru."

"But we've always called you Kaichou." Akira said.

"Yes, but I want you to call me Nokoru now. Try it."

"It's going to be weird calling you Nokoru."

"But it's not hard to do. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Anyway, I love watching the snow but I'm not that fond of cold weather. What about you Suoh?"

"The cold doesn't bother me as much." Suoh replied.

Nokoru nodded and asked, "What about you Akira?"

"I don't mind the cold." Akira said, "But my favorite part of winter is just being outside when it's snowing."

Nokoru shivered slightly and said, "I'm getting cold just thinking about it." Akira laughed at that and Suoh's lips twitched in a small smile. After a while, Nokoru got up and said, "Let's go and see what else there is to do around here."

They went around and after a few hours, they found themselves back in the park. They were about to go home when they heard yelling. They followed the source and found a big group of teens around their age on a tennis court. Many were yelling at each other and some were talking, others were watching and some were just ignoring everything.

"Saa, who are you?" They turned and saw a teen around Nokoru's age with light brown hair and closed eyes smiling at them. He was around Nokoru's height but a little shorter.

"Ah, hello." Nokoru said. "We were just passing by when we heard yelling and wanted to make sure nobody was hurt or anything."

The brown haired male chuckled and said, "My name's Fuji Shuuskue. I'm a third year at Seigaku High school."

"Really?" Nokoru asked. "We're starting there on Monday. My name's Nokoru and these are my friends; Suoh and Akira." He gestured to each of them respectively.

"What happened to your arm?" Fuji asked when he saw the bandage wound around Akira's whole right arm.

"Ah, there was an accident and it got hurt." Akira replied with a smile. "It's not that bad." Fuji nodded but they could tell he knew there was more to it. "So what are they fighting about?" Akira asked to change the subject and he looked back at the others.

Fuji chuckled a bit ad said, "Anything and everything. They're rivals and have been since middle school. They don't get along very well."

"So we see." Nokoru said. "Do they also go to Seigaku?"

"Some of them." Fuji answered. "Others go to Hyoutei, some to St. Rudolf, some to Fudomine and some to Rikkidai. We all just somehow wound up here and instead of playing tennis, they are fighting."

"So you all play tennis?" Akira asked.

"Yes. We're all regulars on our schools tennis teams." Fuji answered. "Do any of you play?"

They shook their heads and Nokoru said, "I watched one match before and know the rules though."

"When I was little I watched people play it sometimes so I also know the rules but have never actually played." Akira said. Suoh just stayed silent.

"Ne, Fujiko!" A hyper red-head called out and bounced over. "Want to play doubles against Oishi and me?"

Fuji chuckled and said, "Eiji, I want you to meet some people." He gestured towards the three and said, "They are starting Seigaku on Monday. This is Nokoru, Suoh and Akira." Fuji then turned to them and said, "This is Kikumaru Eiji. He's also a third year and goes to Seigaku."

"It's nice to meet you." Nokoru said.

"Hello!" Eiji said, "Fujiko already told you my name and you can just call me Eiji!" He bounced all around them and finally asked, "Ne, how did you get hurt?" They all knew he was asking Akira.

Akira smiled at him and said, "There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Eiji asked.

"A big one." Akira replied.

"How big?"

"Really big."

"Where was it?"

"On an island."

"Which island?"

"One out in the ocean."

"What happened?"

"I got hurt."

"Nya, I already knew that! I meant what happened during the accident?"

"Eiji, that's enough." Fuji said with a smile. He inwardly laughed at how Akira had avoided giving anything away but still answered all Eiji's questions. "Do you still want to play doubles?"

Eiji perked up and said, "Yay!" He dragged Fuji over to where Oishi was. "He's like a cat." Nokoru commented after they had gone. "A curious and hyper cat."

"Yeah, but he seemed nice." Akira said. Nokoru nodded and the three of them started heading back to their apartment. When they got there, they were tired so they just went to their rooms and fell asleep. Akira waved off any help to get into bed and showed them he could manage it just fine.

In the morning, (It was now Monday) Suoh and Akira were the first ones up as usual. Akira surprised Suoh by showing him he could get all ready on his own and didn't need help. He did, however, ask Suoh to put his hair into a braid because it hurt to put his arm back that far because his arm wasn't' completely healed yet and still hurt occasionally.

"Why don't you ever wear it down?" Nokoru asked as he watched them sleepily.

"It gets in the way more when it's down." Akira said, "And I like wearing it up." Nokoru just shook his head and started to get ready even though he was still sleepy. As he was getting ready, Suoh helped Akira to make breakfast and bentos for the three of them for school.

After they ate, they all walked the short distance to the school. Each of them was in uniform but they still received many stares. Half were directed at Akira who was in the wheelchair and the rest were just people with hearts in their eyes.

They went to the office and received their schedules. Akira was in with the freshmen, Suoh the second years and Nokoru, the third years. They all had the same lunch period but other than that they didn't see each other for most of the day.

The principal had one person from each class come and take them so they wouldn't get lost. Fuji came for Nokoru, Suoh got someone named Momoshiro who had a broom-like hairstyle, and Akira got someone named Echizen Ryoma.

When Ryoma started trying to push Akira; Akira just stopped him and did it himself which made Ryoma shrug and walk next to him. "So how'd you get hurt?" Ryoma asked in a bored voice.

"In an accident." Akira replied. Ryoma nodded and didn't push it.

"Why do you have long hair?" Ryoma asked instead. He normally just stayed quiet unless he had to talk but he just decided to ask questions instead of letting an awkward silence come.

Akira laughed a bit and said, "That's the question most everyone asks after how I got hurt." He shrugged and said, "I don't really have a reason. I just felt like growing it out and did." He looked up at Ryoma and said, "You don't seem like someone who would normally talk this much. Any reason you are now?"

Ryoma shrugged and said, "Not really." They were both silent the rest of the way but it wasn't awkward at all. When they got to the class, Ryoma opened the door for Akira and then went to his seat. Akira introduced himself and was put next to Ryoma.

When Akira got there, the chuckled a bit when he saw that Ryoma had fallen asleep already. In Suoh's class; Suoh was about ready to hurt someone. He twitched at how loud Momo was and how much he talked. He was thankful when they arrived at the class but almost blew it when the teacher put him between Momo and a snake like guy named Kaidoh.

Suoh was tempted to just slam their heads together in an attempt to shut them up but restrained himself…barely. Nokoru was quite happy with his class and the conversation he had with Fuji. After he introduced himself, he was put next to Eiji and Fuji. He found out that he also had a few other regulars in the class.

When it was lunch time, the three met up. Nokoru was happy, Akira was also happy but Suoh looked ready to kill someone. "Are you alright Suoh?" Nokoru asked. Suoh just glared at him as an answer. They went outside and ate their lunch under a tree.

When it was over, Nokoru turned to Akira and said, "Don't forget; you're supposed to go in next moth so they can make sure your arm is alright and around three months from now so they can check your legs."

"I know." Akira said. "You don't have to keep reminding me every day."

Nokoru smiled down at the younger teen and put a hand on Akira's head before saying, "I know. I just want to make sure you don't forget." Akira smiled back up at him and then the bell rang which meant they had to get back to class.

They all went their separate ways once they got inside and they finished up the day. Suoh was about to lose it when the final bell rang and everyone left. He walked out and tried to calm himself down as he went to find Nokoru and Akira.

When the three met up, Fuji and Eiji dragged them to their tennis practice to meet the rest of the regulars. Suoh and Nokoru didn't have a choice because Eiji 'kidnapped' Akira by pushing him towards the tennis courts without being told he could.

When they got to the tennis courts, they took a seat on one of the benches as the regulars changed. Once they were all out, Suoh started twitching again when he saw that the two he had most wanted to avoid were part of the regulars.

Eiji dragged all the regulars over and introduced them to Suoh, Nokoru and Akira. The three then introduced themselves. "It's nice to meet you all." Nokoru said.

"Nice to meet you." Oishi said.

"Mina!" They all turned and saw Coach Ryuzaki standing there. "What are you doing? Practice is starting!"

"Hai!" All the regulars called and apologized to the three before they ran off to the courts and started practice. Eiji had made them promise to stay for the whole practice and they did.

When practice was over and the regulars had changed, Eiji bounced over and asked, "Do you want to come and get some burgers with us?"

"We'd love to." Nokoru said. Eiji started bouncing around and cheering before they all started for the burger joint. Fuji had convinced Tezuka to come with them somehow but nobody wanted to ask. Normally, the burger place was packed but that day, it was actually empty.

After everyone ordered, Eiji was almost crying because he had been the one conned into paying and he was about to hand over all of his money. Before Eiji paid the lady, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Nokoru standing there. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

"Really?" Eiji asked with sparkles in his eyes. "Yay! Thank you so much!" He put the money back into his wallet and Nokoru took out his own and paid the lady. The two then went to sit with the others who had moved some tables together so it would fit everyone.

Momo and Ryoma had ordered so much food and they were going to have an eating contest. Suoh had just gotten a drink, Nokoru had only gotten a burger, fries and a drink while Akira had just gotten a milkshake and some fries. All the others had gotten a burger, a drink and some had also gotten fries.

They all talked as they ate and got to know each other better. Inui was recording something in his notebook as everyone talked. When there was a small break in the conversation, Inui took the chance to ask, "Akira, I'm sorry if this may be rude but would you mind sharing what accident you were in?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at Akira. "Why keep it from them?" Nokoru asked, "They'll probably hear about it one way or another. I know that rumors are already going around about what happened."

"Yeah, I heard one that said you were kidnapped and they hurt you." Momo said.

"I heard one that said you were in a building when it blew up." Eiji said.

"Another was where you were just attacked and one other was where you were run over by a big truck." Fuji said with a smile on. "Are any of them true?"

"No," Akira said. "It's stranger than those. Really, something huge smashed the restaurant we were in and then sharks came." Everyone was quiet and staring at him in disbelief. Nokoru and Suoh sweat dropped from the answer.

Before they could say anything, Akira left the restaurant. "What really happened?" Fuji asked Nokoru and Suoh.

"No, what he said was true but he just left a few things out." Nokoru said. He proceed to tell them about the restaurant, how they had gotten out of it, and how they just watched as Akira went back down and then the sharks came and then they found the shark dead and then how they thought he was dead and then how they went back and found him. "We really don't know what happened down there but that's all we can tell you." Nokoru finished up. "I don' think he likes remembering it which is why he didn't tell you that much."

It was silent after he finished. Nobody could believe what he had just said. They all eventually left and were left with their own thoughts. Suoh and Nokoru went back to the apartment and found Akira asleep on the couch.

Suoh carried him to his room and put him in bed. He and Nokoru had a quiet dinner and then went to sleep. In the morning, everything was normal again. They had a quick breakfast and then they left for school. They got there before school started and saw that morning practice for the regulars was still going on.

All of them were acting normal as well. Akira's hair was just put in a low pony tail that day. When Eiji saw them, he waved happily. Practice ended a little while later and after the regulars changed, Eiji bounced over and said, "Hello! What are you doing here so early?"

"We just felt like coming early." Akira said with a smile and Nokoru grumbled as he shot a glare at the younger teen that just ignored it. Nokoru went over to a bench and almost fell onto it. As he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

"Saa, what's wrong with him?" Fuji asked as he came up to them.

"He doesn't like getting up early." Akira said.

"Normally he would be awake by now but you didn't make him the tea you normally do." Suoh pointed out.

Akira folded his arms across his chest and pouted before saying, "We didn't have the stuff to make it. Besides, I made him a different kind and he didn't even try it."

Suoh patted Akira' head and said, "Don't worry, he's just used to waking up to that one tea and doesn't want to try a different one. I'm sure he would have loved it if he tried it." Akira just pouted a bit harder in response. Fuji and Eiji laughed at that.

"Will he get better as the day goes on?" Fuji asked.

"No." Akira said, still pouting, "Not unless he has the special tea which I can't make because I don't have the right things. He's going to be grumpy and upset all day."

"Ne, ne, why don't you just use the kitchen here to make it?" Eiji suggested. "It should have everything you need."

"No. I already made him perfectly good tea this morning but he didn't want it so I'm not making him any more today." Akira said in a childish manner. He faced away from them all and pouted at nothing with his arms still crossed.

"You're acting like a five year old." Suoh told the younger teen with a hint of amusement in his voice. Akira ignored him and pouted harder. Suoh suddenly got an idea and said in an offhand manner, "Well, if you're going to act like a five year old, maybe I should treat you like one."

Fuji chuckled and said, "I do believe Nokoru is also acting like a five year old."

"Then we'll just have to treat them both like five year olds." Suoh said. He looked down at Akira and said, "You don't get any sweats for the rest of the day and you're forbidden from using a kitchen for the rest of the week."

Akira stared at him with wide eyes and said, "That's not fair!"

"Sure it is. You're acting like a little kid so you're going to be treated like one." Suoh said with a stern voice that also had a bit of amusement laced into it. Akira started sulking and he looked like someone had just kicked a puppy.

"Nya, aren't you being a little too mean?" Eiji asked.

"No." Suoh said, "Now, Nokoru can't have any sweats for the rest of the day and he's going to be grounded for a week."

"What?" They looked over and saw that Nokoru had heard them and was looking on in disbelief. "You can't do that!"

Suoh glared at him and said, "Yes, I can. I also have Fuji to help make sure it happens." Fuji smiled brightly at this. Nokoru stared at him for a while before eh also started sulking. Suoh sighed and said, "I have two of the most childish friends."

"Saa, you don't have Eiji." Fuji pointed out. Suoh didn't say anything because he knew Fuji was right. "How are you going to make sure they don't do what you told them to? You can't watch them both at once." Fuji pointed out.

"Would you be willing to come and stay with us to help?" Suoh asked. "I have a feeling they're not going to act their age for a while now."

"I'd love to." Fuji said. "By the way, how are you going to keep Akira from eating sweets when he only has classes with Echizen but that won't work because Echizen always falls asleep during class time?"

"I'll ask the teachers for help." Suoh said. He saw a poster on the wall and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, there's a big party for everyone today." Fuji said, "All the teachers are going to bring in cakes and food and other things for the students during lunch and all the classes are going to have a party today. It's sort of like a treat for doing so well on the exams and to bribe us to do well on the upcoming exams."

"There are going to be sweets?" Suoh asked. Fuji nodded. "Tell all the teachers to make sure those two don't get any at all." He gestured to where the two were sulking still.

"Saa, this is going to be interesting." Fuji said with a big smile on and he went to let all the teachers know. Since none of the teachers wanted to tell Fuji no, they agreed to keep the sweets away from the two.

During class time, the teachers brought in many sweets. In Akira's class, she handed them out to everyone but Akira who looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes that were watering and had a quivering pout but she pictured Fuji in her mind and didn't give in which made Akira go to a corner, pull his legs up and wrap his arms around them; making the air in the corner very depressed.

Everyone gave him a sympathetic gaze and some even tried to give him some of their sweets but the teacher threatened them with detention if they did so they just said they were sorry and left him alone. The same thing happened in Nokoru's class and when lunch came, the two of them were each very depressed and was each in a corner sulking.

Anyone who tried to give them sweets were steered away or told they would get detention if they gave it to them. "Nya, you should let them have some." Eiji said to Suoh.

"Sorry Eiji-Senpai," Suoh said, "it's what they get for acting like five year olds." Eiji sighed and went over to Oishi. For the rest of the day, they were sulking and kept away from the sweets. After school, neither of them talked to Suoh, looked at him and they pretended he wasn't even there. They also ignored Fuji and the only one they would talk to was Eiji.

Suoh shook his head and sighed at their childish behavior. Fuji had called his mother and gotten permission to stay with them for the next week. Once they got back to the apartment, Suoh made Nokoru stay in his room after he took out all the things like his phone, laptop, I-Pod, ECT…

He let Akira go anywhere except the kitchen but the teen just decided to stay in his room. It was quiet and whenever they checked on the two, they were each just lying on their beds and/or looking out the window. They didn't answer when they were called and basically ignored both Fuji and Suoh.

It was dinner time next when Fuji and Suoh went to get the two. Suoh went to get Akira while Fuji went to get Nokoru. Suoh went in and found Akira lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Come on Akira; it's time to eat." Suoh said. They had taken to calling each other by their first names when Nokoru asked them to call him Nokoru.

"I'm not allowed in the kitchen; remember?" Akira asked without looking at Suoh.

"You can come for meals." Suoh said.

"Not hungry." Was Akira's reply. Suoh sighed and went over before he sat on the edge of the bed. Akira turned his head away from where Suoh was sitting.

"I'm sorry but you two were acting like children." Suoh said gently and ran his hand through Akira's hair which was down. "You two know better than to act like that." Suoh heard the door open and saw Fuji looking in. He motioned for him to give them a little time and Fuji nodded before going out and closing the door behind him. After a few moments of silence, Suoh asked, "Are you really that mad at me?"

"You're not allowing me to use a kitchen for a week." Akira said as he turned to look up Suoh. His eyes looked hurt as he said, "It's one thing I _can_ do right now and you aren't letting me."

Suoh sat Akira up and held him as he said, "I didn't do this to be mean. I did it so you know that you can't always act like a child and get your way. I don't like it anymore then you do because I love your cooking."

"You could have just grounded me like you did Nokoru." Akira mumbled against Suoh's shirt.

Suoh pulled him back with a smirk and asked, "If I had grounded you than I would have given Nokoru a lighter punishment. You basically grounded yourself right now. Besides, you don't care as much if I take your things away but you care more if you can't use the kitchen. Does that make sense?"

Akira smiled a little and said, "A little bit."

"Good. Come on, dinners getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

Suoh frowned and said, "You've hardly eaten anything all day. Are you feeling alright?" He put a hand to Akira's forehead and then to his cheek. "You feel a little warm. Wait here, I'm going to get the thermometer."

Akira just nodded and watched as Suoh got up and left the room. "Everything alright?" Fuji asked when he saw Suoh.

"Yeah, but I think Akira has a fever." Suoh told him. "I'm going to make sure." Fuji nodded.

"Should we wait?" He asked.

"No, go ahead and start." Suoh said, "It's probably getting cold so eat it now." Fuji nodded and went back to the kitchen. Suoh found the thermometer and went back to Akira's room. Before Akira could say anything, Suoh stuck it into the younger teen's mouth.

When Suoh took it out, he looked at it and said, "You have a small fever." He took out some medicine he had also gotten just in case and said, "Here, take some of this." He measured out the correct amount and handed it to Akira who obeyed by swallowing it.

Suoh went out and returned with a glass of water to help with the taste. "Do you want to try and eat something?" Suoh asked. Akira just shook his head. Suoh made him lay down and said, "Get some sleep. If you still have a fever tomorrow then you're staying home." Akira just nodded.

Suoh patted Akira on the head and left the room. As he was closing the door, Akira said, "Suoh,"

"Yes?" Suoh asked.

Akira smiled a bit and said, "You're a good doctor." Suoh shook his head and smiled as he shut the door. He went and joined Fuji and a still slightly sulking Nokoru at the table.

"Well?" Fuji asked.

"It's a small one." Suoh replied. "He wasn't hungry so he's going to try and sleep."

Fuji nodded and Nokoru asked, "What?"

"I thought you were ignoring us." Suoh said.

Nokoru pouted a bit and asked, "What's going on?"

"Akira has a small fever." Fuji replied. "He's not hungry so he's going to sleep."

"He's staying home if he still has it tomorrow." Suoh said. The other two nodded in agreement. Nokoru wasn't sulking anymore and was actually acting like a concerned older brother. When dinner was finished, they cleaned up and Suoh went to check on Akira again as Nokoru helped get the couch that pulled out into a bed ready for Fuji to use.

Suoh opened the door and went over to the bed. He smiled a bit when he saw that Akira was already asleep. He pulled the covers up and brushed a few stray hairs out of the teens' face before he left and closed the door softly behind him. He went to the front room and found Fuji helping Nokoru put the sheets on the pull-out bed.

He went over and helped them finish. At Nokoru's questioning look, Suoh said, "He's sleeping." Nokoru and Fuji nodded. They didn't stay up that late and went to bed not long after they had finished getting everything ready.

In the morning, Suoh was getting everything ready and Fuji went to go and see if Akira was feeling better or not. Fuji went in and found the teen still sleeping. He gently put his hand on Akira's forehead and slid it down to his cheek. He frowned a tiny bit before he quietly left the room.

When he found Suoh, he said, "It seems like the fever just got a bit higher. He still felt pretty warm."

Suoh frowned and said, "I guess he's staying home today."

"You're staying with him." They turned and saw Nokoru standing at the door and buttoning up the rest of his jacket uniform. "He can't stay here alone when he's sick so you're staying with him."

"But it's my job to also make sure you're safe." Suoh pointed out.

"Please. Who would hurt me with Fuji around?" Nokoru asked and Fuji smiled a little bigger.

Suoh knew that he wouldn't be able to argue so he just nodded and said to Fuji, "I'm trusting you to make sure nothing happens to him." Before he went to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable. Fuji and Nokoru left earlier than normal so Fuji wouldn't miss tennis practice. When they were gone, Suoh went to check on Akira and smiled when he saw how peaceful the younger teen looked when sleeping.

He got a washcloth and wet it down with cold water before he placed in on Akira's forehead. When he was sure everything was alright and he didn't need to do anything else; Suoh went and sat on the couch before he started reading.

After around an hour, he got up to go and check on Akira again. He went in and found the washcloth had fallen off and Akira was waking up slowly. Suoh rewet the washcloth and placed it on Akira's forehead as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts." Akira said with a slightly horse voice. Suoh nodded in understanding.

"I'll bring you some more medicine in a little bit. Are you hungry at all?" He asked. Akira nodded a little bit. "Alright. How about some soup?"

Akira smiled a little and said, "You're good at this."

"I've had to take care of my younger siblings when they were sick before." Suoh replied. "Now stop talking if your throat hurts." Akira nodded and watched at Suoh left the room. Suoh went to the kitchen and started a quick soup that was supposed to be good for you when you're sick and while it was heating up, he went to find some medicine.

When Suoh returned to the room with everything, he found Akira was almost asleep again. He shook his head and set the things down before he went over and helped Akira sit up. "Come on, don't fall asleep just yet." He said.

"Tired." Akira mumbled.

"I know," Suoh chuckled a bit, "You can sleep after you finish eating and take some more medicine." He handed Akira the soup and sat down to make sure that he finished it.

"It's good." Akira said with a smile when he tried it.

"Thank you." Suoh replied. When Akira was done, he put the bowl off to the side and measured out the correct amount of medicine he would need. He made Akira finish that and then he gave the younger teen a glass of water. By the time Akira had finished, he was fighting to stay awake.

Suoh laughed quietly when he saw this and helped Akira to lay down again before he pulled the covers up, brushed a few stray hairs out of the way and said quietly, "Sweet dreams." Though Akira was already asleep by that time.

Suoh was about to leave the room when he felt a small tug. He looked back and saw that Akira had a hold of his shirt even though he was still asleep. Suoh sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He gently pried the younger teens hand off his shirt and put it back onto the bed.

Suoh smiled a little as he looked at how peaceful Akira looked while sleeping. He grabbed a book from the bookshelf and settled in the chair as he started reading. He occasionally glanced over at the sleeping teen and smiled gently. He made sure to keep rewetting the washcloth with cold water and as he sat and read he sometimes ran his hand through Akira's hair.

Akira woke up again around one and had something else to eat along with more medicine. After that, he didn't wake up even when Fuji and Nokoru got home. Suoh went out when they got in and Nokoru asked, "How is he?"

"Sleeping," Suoh said.

"Did you have any trouble?" Fuji asked.

"No," Suoh replied, "He slept most the day." Nokoru nodded as he put his things away.

"Eiji wants to come over later to see him and make sure he isn't dead." Fuji said. "He was upset that his little 'Aki-chan' wasn't at school today."

"Aki-chan?" Suoh and Nokoru both asked.

"That's what Eiji's taken to calling him." Fuji explained. "He said that he was so cute like his 'Ochibi' and he refused to call him anything else other than Aki-chan. I think it's cute."

Suoh and Nokoru shook their heads. "So when's he coming over?" Nokoru asked, "I didn't hear him say anything about it."

"That's because he decided when we were in the changing room after practice. He was going to go home to change and then come back here. I think he just wanted to get something from his house as well." Fuji explained.

Nokoru and Suoh nodded and Nokoru was about to say something when there was a loud knocking on the door. Nokoru hurried and opened it out. Eiji was standing there with a big smile on. "Quiet," Nokoru said, "Akira's sleeping. Don't wake him up."

"Sorry," Eiji said. Nokoru smiled a bit and let the hyper red headed teen inside. When Eiji went in, he asked, "Can I go see Aki-chan?"

"Only if you promise not to wake him up." Nokoru said and Eiji nodded really fast with a smile on his face. "His room is at the end of the hall." He pointed to the door and Eiji went there. While Eiji was in there, Suoh, Nokoru and Fuji talked.

"Is it getting better?" Fuji asked, "His fever?"

"I'm not sure." Suoh said, "It seemed like it but if it did; it wasn't much." Before they could say anything else, they heard Eiji shout, "YAY! Aki-Chan's up!" They got up and went to the room.

"EIJI!" They all yelled when they went in. Eiji was hugging Akira and the poor younger teen was blue from lack of air. Suoh, Nokoru and Fuji all ran forward and started prying Eiji off. When they finally got Eiji to let go, Nokoru and Fuji started scolding him while Suoh made sure Akira was alright.

Akira was bent over and gasping for breath while Nokoru said, "Eiji, I know you like giving hugs but you have to be careful and not to hurt people." Eiji looked very sad as he nodded. Eiji was about say something when they all turned to the bed where they heard laughing

"Aki-chan?" Eiji asked.

Akira shook his head and said, "Our first day, Ryoma told me not to let you hug me but never told me why. I think I now know why he said that." Eiji pouted while the other three smiled.

Nokoru went over to the bed and sat down. He put a hand on Akira's forehead as he asked, "How are you feeling."

"Fine," Was Akira's reply. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

Eiji bounced up and said, "Everyone felt bad about yesterday and they promised to bring you lot's of sweets! Even lots of the teachers!"

"Really?" Akira asked with wide eyes. Eiji nodded his head.

"Nya, the teacher was mad at me today also." Eiji said in a sad voice as he sat on the bed next to Akira. "I wasn't paying attention and she asked me to read something in English but I didn't know where we were. Fujiko helped me out but I still messed up while reading and got laughed at. Nya, they were mean to me."

Akira patted him on the head and said, "If you weren't paying attention then of course you got in trouble. I don't think they should have laughed at you for messing up though."

"Nya, you're right. They were being meanies. You wouldn't laugh at me if I messed up; would you?" Akira shook his head and Eiji cheered before telling him everything else that happened and Fuji, Suoh and Nokoru left the room.

After around two hours, Nokoru asked, "What could they possibly be talking about for two hours?"

"Eiji can talk about anything with someone who will listen for days." Fuji said.

"Should we save him?" Nokoru asked.

"Probably." Fuji replied and the three of them got up before heading to the room. They didn't hear anything on the other side of the door and when they opened it, they all smiled at the sight. Akira had his head on Eiji's shoulder and was sleeping. Eiji had his arms wrapped around the younger teen like he was a teddy bear and had his head on Akira's. He was also sleeping and the two looked very peaceful and comfortable like that.

Fuji pulled a camera from nowhere and snapped a few pictures before making it disappear again. "There is a chance he could get sick as well." Nokoru pointed out.

"Saa, he looks so comfortable there." Fuji said, "We shouldn't move him."

"You just want more pictures." Suoh muttered and Fuji smiled a little wider when he heard that. Nokoru went over and pulled the blanket up around the two before the three of them quietly left the room.

"Saa, what's for dinner?" Fuji asked.

"Let's just order in." Suoh said and the others agreed. They ordered Sushi from Taka's dad's restaurant and thanked Taka when he brought it over. They ate and then went to sleep because they still had school the next day.

In the morning, Suoh and Fuji went in to check on the two. Both Eiji and Akira were awake but looked a little red. Suoh shook his head and got two thermometer's and he handed one to Fuji.

Fuji checked Eiji and Suoh checked Akira. When they were done, Suoh looked at them both and said, "Now you both are sick."

Eiji smiled a little bit and so did Akira. "Sorry," Eiji said in a horse voice.

"You want to take care of them today?" Suoh asked Fuji.

"Saa, you did so well yesterday," Fuji said, "I think you should do it again today." Suoh just nodded. He watched as the two left and then went back to Akira and Eiji with a thing of medicine. Eiji made a face when he saw it and Suoh said, "You need to take it or you won't get better."

He handed some to both of the sick teens and waited for them to take it. When Eiji made no move to take any, Suoh said, "It's not that hard. Look at Akira; he's taking his like a good boy." He handed Akira a glass of water and patted his head.

Akira pouted a bit but didn't say anything. Suoh waited for Eiji to take it and after the red head finally swallowed, he handed him a glass of water. "Ne, Aki-chan, how can you take that gross medicine so easily?" Eiji asked after he had drunk the water.

"I put it in my mouth and swallow." Akira replied.

"Mou," Eiji pouted, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Quiet," Suoh said, "The more you talk the more your throat will hurt." Eiji pouted but nodded. "Are either of you hungry?" Suoh asked. They both shook their heads and Suoh nodded before saying, "Alright, then try and sleep." The two nodded like good boys and Suoh left the room.

When he was gone, Eiji asked, "Want to play a game?"

"I thought we were going to try and sleep." Akira said.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Then let's play a game until we are tired."

"Okay." Akira agreed and they tried to decided what game to play. "It can't be loud." Akira said, "Otherwise Suoh will hear and get mad at us."

"Alright." Eiji said, "How about a card game? They aren't loud." Akira agreed and told him where he could find a deck of cards. They made room and started playing Rummy. Eiji didn't know how to play so Akira taught him how to do it. They played for about twenty minutes until they started feeling sleepy.

They put the cards away and laid down before Eiji drew the covers up. He looked over and said, "Goodnight Aki-chan."

"Goodnight Eiji-nii." Akira replied sleepily.

"Eiji-nii?" Eiji asked.

"Mm, you're like an older brother so I'm calling you Eiji-nii."

Eiji smiled and hugged Akira as he said, "I like it." A few minutes later, the two fell asleep. Suoh came in after about an hour and found the two sleeping with Eiji having his arms around Akira like the younger teen was a teddy bear.

He shook his head and left quietly. When he went to check on their supplies, he found they were almost out of a few things so he decided to leave the two sleeping teens for a while and go and get some more. In case they woke up and couldn't find him, he left a note on the kitchen counter that told them he was out and would be back soon.

With that done, he grabbed his wallet, phone, shoes, and anything else he needed and left; locking the door behind him. He was gone for around an hour and a half and when he got back, he put the things on the table and went to check on the two. He walked into the room quietly and found they were still sleeping but Eiji had kicked the sheets off.

Suoh smiled and covered them back up before he left and started putting the things away. It was quiet for the rest of the day and Eiji and Akira only woke up once and when they did, Suoh made them something to eat and made them take more medicine.

When Nokoru and Fuji got back, all the regulars were with them. "I'm not taking care of them if they get sick." Suoh said when he saw them and most of them started laughing.

"Saa, it's just for a quick visit." Fuji said. He nodded towards the room Akira and Eiji were in and all the regulars went in. They found the two asleep and Eiji still clinging to Akira like he was a big teddy bear.

"They've been sleeping most all day." Suoh said quietly as he walked in.

"Are their fevers going down any?" Nokoru asked, just as quietly as Suoh.

"Last time I checked they were." Suoh replied.

"That's good. Do you think they'll be gone by tomorrow?"

"Probably. They should be fine to go to school."

"That's good to hear." Fuji whispered. Everyone must have been whispering a bit loud because both Eiji and Akira were starting to wake up.

Eiji opened his eyes and when he saw all the regulars, they widened in surprise, "Nya, what are you all doing here?" He asked; still a little sleepy.

"We came to make sure you were alright." Oishi replied as he went over to his doubles partner. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep!" Eiji replied with a smile. He pulled Akira up and held him while saying, "Aki-chan is just like a big teddy bear!"

Most all the regulars laughed and Akira looked up at Eiji, saying, "I'm not a teddy bear."

"Nya, but you're cute and cuddly like one." Eiji replied and hugged the younger teen but not as tight as he normally did. Akira didn't protest but just pouted a bit which made the others laugh and Fuji snaps a quick photo.


End file.
